Many individuals suffer from the impacts of poor sleeping patterns. For example, obstructive sleep apnea affects around 4 percent of men and 2 percent of women. However, 80-90 percent of those individuals remain undiagnosed. Sleep apnea, if untreated, can have a significant impact on individuals who suffer from it. For instance, it can cause a reduction in cognitive function, cardiovascular disease, stroke, fatigue, and excessive daytime sleepiness. Current techniques to detect and diagnose such disorders can be costly, intrusive, and inaccurate.